


【Good Omens】【CA】East of Eden

by Favor_7



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, 斜线无意义, 是CA
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-12-03 23:28:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20897612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Favor_7/pseuds/Favor_7
Summary: Crowley从和天使表白、在一起，到两人第一次上床，一气呵成。简直就像一场梦一样，顺利得有些不可思议。毕竟这是从六千年前的伊甸园东门就开始积攒的缘分，而且Almighty也在暗中助阵。Aziraphale以他伊甸园东门权天使的名义向全能的主发誓：他这辈子最痛恨、最不想再听到的一句话就是——“I have another one.”（我还有另一个。）





	【Good Omens】【CA】East of Eden

*原曲 East of Eden——Zella Day，歌词向，但内容不一定与歌词有关  
*有车，算是没破Flag  
*主要CA，垃圾上司组友情客串  
*我就是想看他们俩互撸翅膀（hhhhhhh)  
*万字预警，看不下去的及时快进  
*提及“Master of Sex”（性爱大师）  
*我怎么觉得我的这个Crowley有点受  
*蛇的两个生殖器也是逃不过去  
*个人认为OOC严重  
*歌词最后两句不知道怎么写就没有写  
*刀一点都不虐，我太烂了  
*结尾在乱写，我都不知道自己写了什么  
*希望喜欢  
*God Bless

Ⅰ.Pink toes press against the carpet.  
Show your face,and finish what you started.  
粉嫩的脚趾踩在地毯上  
显露你的表情，在开始的地方结束

权天使Aziraphale在伊甸园之东认识了Crowley，他六千年的挚友以及——恋人，换一种委婉一点的说法——他的伴侣。

Ⅱ.The record spins down the alley late night.  
Be my friend surround me like a satellite.  
唱片不停播放，音乐声在午夜的小巷里回荡  
做我的朋友，像一颗卫星一般围绕着我

Crowley还记得天使的书店里头搁了台唱片机，每天循坏摆放着Aziraphale珍藏的几张黑胶唱片，再搭配上他那套一本正经的西装和一屋子复古的装潢，显得颇有情调。

他经常有事没事就蹭去天使的书店，尤其是晚上。他并不想呆在自己的单身公寓里冲着几盆绿植很没教养地大喊大叫，或是无时无刻不被Hastur骚扰。而且他似乎爱上了Aziraphale身上那股熟悉的味道——不是香水，就是那股像他的蓝眼睛一样澄澈而又充满善意的味道——这让他很心安，于是Aziraphale的书店对于此时的Crowley来说，成为了另一个可以被重新成为天堂的地方。

“Crowley，你现在在哪？”Beelzebub罕见地给Crowley打了电话，上司们总有各种各样的方法来掌握恶魔的具体位置以及动向，但很显然，电话并不是其中一种。

“Beelzebub大人？”Crowley正站在书店门前，他吃了一惊，伸出去推门的手顿了顿，“就在外面随便逛逛。”

“又在那个……天使的书店？”Beelzebub迟疑了一秒，说出了“angel”这个单词。

“是的，大人。”Crowley对自己的行为丝毫不加以掩饰，但他金黄的蛇瞳在墨镜后面收缩了一下，心里陡然有些慌张起来。

“你真的考虑好了吗？要和他在一起？天使和恶魔……怎么说都是不会有好结果的。”Beelzebub的语气依旧冷漠生硬，说着棒打鸳鸯一样的话也同样毫不留情。然后，她停顿了一下，努力地让自己显得温柔一点，又说道，“我身边一直找不到合适的恶魔顶你的位置，快想清楚吧，Crowley，地狱欢迎你回来。”

说完，她就挂断了电话。

Crowley有些不知所措地站在寒风中，手保持着推门的动作进退维谷，他像是突然被人泼了一盆凉水，一时间不知道自己还要不要去找Aziraphale。他闭了闭眼睛，心脏好似被一把火点燃了一样，烧灼着他，疼痛到窒息，难受得要命。

他爱天使，爱到骨子里，从六千年前就开始了。但他怕天使不爱他，怕自己在他心里甚至连喜欢都算不上。

人类一生喜欢一个人，只要短短一百年也能刻骨铭心，至死不渝，更何况他爱这个天使爱了整整六千年。

朋友吗……他不只是想要朋友这个关系，他承认自己有些贪心了，但他就是控制不住地想要占有那个天使，把Aziraphale打上自己的印记，让他再也不能离开自己。

他像被圣水烫了一下似的一哆嗦，内心的无助从无到有，再到他无法忽略，满满当当地占据了他的四肢百骸，包括心脏里每一条不起眼的罅隙。

闭嘴吧，找你的加百利玩去！他恶狠狠地想着，但同时也不可避免地感到了难以遏制的恐慌。

兴许是Aziraphale又开始研究一本新到手的古书，门口的木牌早早地就翻到了“打烊”的一面，但店里的灯还亮着，门也忘了锁，隔着一层厚厚的玻璃，还能听到隐约的音乐声。

Crowley犹豫了片刻，最终还是推开了门。

“先生，不好意思，本店已经打……”不出他所料，Aziraphale果然坐在书桌前，戴着他的眼镜和手套，桌上摊开着一本纸页已经泛黄的书。

天使后知后觉地抬起头，才发现是他，声音里不自觉地染上几分惊喜，“Crowley？！”

“还在忙吗？”Crowley看到他，心情稍稍地好了些。他将墨镜取下来，露出金黄的蛇瞳，嘴角勾起一抹坏笑，“或许可以一起喝杯酒吗？”

天使看了看桌上的书，又看了看Crowley，内心犹豫了下。但当他注意到恶魔脸上适时流露出的委屈神色后，他无奈地收起自己的东西，妥协了，“好吧，诱惑成功。”

Crowley对自己的行为以及结果都感到十分的满意，他打了个响指，帮天使锁上书店的门，顺便从橱柜里拿了两个高脚酒杯。

不一会几个酒瓶都空了，其中一个被有些晕乎乎的天使不小心扫在地上，但因为厚厚的一层地毯，它没有摔碎。

Crowley毫不讲理地霸占了天使一贯坐的那张椅子，他瞟了眼咕噜噜滚到脚边的酒瓶子，想起Beelzebub说的话，突然做了一个大胆的决定：“天…天使，你说……我…我们是什么……关系？”

Aziraphale在被酒精麻痹的脑袋中回想了几遍恶魔的话，他考虑了好一会才说道：“朋……朋友？”

Crowley突然意识到，在这种云里雾里的状态下和某位天生迟钝的天使讨论这样的问题有些太过吃亏，于是他悄悄地将酒精都全部送回了桌上还立着的几个瓶子里，而Aziraphale显然没有注意到。

“难道就只是朋友？”

“当……当然不止！”天使摇摇晃晃地绕过放着酒瓶的桌子。

“那……？”恶魔有些期待又有些紧张地看着Aziraphale，蛇信子蠢蠢欲动地抵在齿间。

“我们是…是……挚友！六……六千年的那……那种！”Aziraphale朝着Crowley走了几步，然后就被那个无辜的、躺在地上的酒瓶子给绊了个正着，他摇摇晃晃地试着保持住平衡，手在空中挥了几下，但还是失败了。

天使踉跄一下，摔进恶魔的怀里，而恶魔稳稳地接住了他。

Crowley下意识地伸手护住他，Aziraphale的手撑在Crowley的肩膀上。

他们俩离得近极了，鼻尖都贴在了一起，Crowley甚至可以感受到天使的睫毛扫过他眼睛周围的皮肤，他轻轻收缩的竖瞳和天使烟蓝色的眼睛只有几寸的距离。他呼吸一滞，环在天使腰上的手不自觉地收紧了几分。

该死的……Crowley在心里咒骂一句，Aziraphale身上的酒味扑面而来，是朗姆、威士忌、还是赤霞珠来着？他记不清了，现在的Aziraphale就宛如极品的佳酿，只闻一下，就让人心醉神迷。

他咬咬牙，勉强克制住自己想要亲吻他的冲动。

Crowley腾出一只手来打了个响指，于是那个可怜的酒瓶飞回桌上端正地放好，Aziraphale也感觉到身体里的酒精被抽离了大半，混沌的头脑瞬间就清晰起来。

“但我还想和你有点别的关系……”Crowley按住微弱地挣扎了几下的天使，他贴近天使的耳边说道，声音压得很低，还有些不甚明显的嘶嘶声夹杂在里面，“男朋友怎么样？”

“什……什么？”Aziraphale的耳朵已经泛红，他想躲开恶魔洒在他颈间的热气，然而他只是不知所措地保持着那个动作，任由Crowley做着明显已经逾越了“朋友”这个界限的举动。

“天使，”Crowley的目光一刻也没有移开过，牢牢地锁定了怀中的天使，这让目光四处躲闪的Aziraphale感到无所遁形。时间仿佛在这一刻停止了流逝，Crowley本以为会有烧灼感传来，但什么也没有发生¹，“我爱你，我爱你爱了六千年了。”

天使愣住了，而Crowley看着他的反应，内心惴惴不安，他突然后悔了，为他自己一时的冲动后悔，但话已经出口。他试着说些什么去补救，但他却什么也说不出来，唯一能做的，就是看着天使，不敢错过他的任何一个表情，任何一个动作。

天使最擅长感受爱意——至少Aziraphale是这样的。而现在，空气里充满了爱的味道和感觉，这不仅来自于Crowley，更来自于他自己。像粘稠的蜜糖，充斥了整个房间，导致他的呼吸都有些不顺畅了。

爱了六千年？谁不是呢……天使撇撇嘴。

然后他捧住Crowley的脸，闭上眼睛，缓缓俯身下去，贴上Crowley的嘴唇。Crowley惊讶地瞪大了眼睛，一时间竟忘了有所行动。

天使的吻意料之中的迷人，仅仅是嘴唇相贴，就让Crowley完全地沉迷在了这一瞬间的美好中。而恶魔的唇有些凉，但很柔软，不像平时那样开口的急躁或是犀利，带给Aziraphale一种宁静安详的错觉。

Crowley向后靠住椅背，让天使完全坐在他的腿上。恶魔抬起一只手，划过天使的后背和他的卷发，扣住他的后脑勺，势如破竹地撬开了天使薄弱的关卡，迅速地占领了Aziraphale的口腔。

天使的身上一直有股甜美的味道，像那颗诱人的禁果，像天使最爱的可丽饼，像柔软的棉花糖,像天使白蛋糕……像太多太多东西，但一如几千年以前一样，让Crowley能在第一时间认出永远善良纯洁的天使。

那是属于Aziraphale的味道，而这对于恶魔来说几乎是致命的，所以他不由自主地寻求更多，蛇信子舔过天使嘴里的每一个角落，直到天使快因缺氧而窒息时才放开他。

“别胡思乱想，Crowley。”两人分开之后，天使红着脸地小声嘟囔道，“我也爱你。”

“这会是个正确的选择的，我的天使。”恶魔搂紧怀中的天使。Crowley轻轻笑着，满意地将Aziraphale划为自己的所有物。

“因为天使从不做错事。”

Ⅲ.Tiger on the prowl.  
East of Eden.  
Coming for you now.  
老虎潜行徘徊  
伊甸园之东  
为你而来

Crowley与其他的恶魔不太一样，他总能在夜晚安然入睡，这或许和他做的坏事其实都无伤大雅有关，而他也坦然地享受起睡眠来。

自从他把天使诱骗到手之后，Aziraphale就时不时地到他的公寓留宿。

然而事实上，天使不需要睡觉，这一点Crowley很清楚，因为恶魔也同样不需要。所以Aziraphale每次到他那留宿，多半是拿着一本书，陪着身边熟睡的恶魔过一宿。

有时候他也会睡觉，但只是很少几次，这让Crowley十分遗憾，因为……

他抱起来真的很舒服……Crowley微微仰头看着天使沉浸在书中的侧脸，暖色调的灯光让他的面容看起来更加柔和。

他真是个天使，恶魔没有一刻不这么想。

Crowley睡觉其实很少做梦，特别是噩梦，毕竟和像Aziraphale这样的天使在一起呆久了也难得做什么噩梦。他曾经差点睡过了一整个十九世纪，但那一觉睡得特别不安稳，因为他和Aziraphale闹了点小矛盾。不过值得庆幸的是，天使没有在梦里也抛弃他，他一直都在。

但这次发生了些翻天覆地的变化，在他的梦里，天使真正地消失了，Crowley几乎为此发疯，他无法忍受没有Aziraphale的生活。

他叫着Aziraphale，就像上次在燃烧的书店里那样，但是天使不回答，没有人回答。然后他陷入了无边的黑暗中，他感觉到有人用手摸了摸他的额头，喊着他的名字。

是Aziraphale……Crowley猛地睁开眼睛，发现自己还在自己家的床上，而那个消失得无影无踪的天使也好好地在他身边看书的时候，他才悄悄地抹了抹眼角，松了口气。

“Crowley，你还好吗？”Aziraphale合上手中的书，关切地看向某个依旧惊魂未定的恶魔，“你睡着睡着突然开始喊我的名字，做噩梦了？”

“我梦见你消失了，”Crowley撑着身子坐起来，他搂住天使，把下巴放在天使的肩上，“怎么找都找不到你，就像上次在书店那样。”

“抱歉，那次让你担心了。”Aziraphale安抚地摸了摸恶魔的头，“你要相信我，Crowley，我是不会离开你的。”

Crowley撇撇嘴，觉得天使这句看上去信誓旦旦的话实际上一点可信度都没有。

“所以，”天使侧了侧身，看向Crowley，“愿意和我分享一下你的梦吗？”

“你知道的，天使，”Crowley挑了挑眉，他凑近Aziraphale，直到在对方眼中能看到自己的倒影，“让一个恶魔敞开心扉可不是件容易的事。”

“是啊，”天使飞快地在Crowley的唇角点了一下，然后红着耳朵、抿起嘴笑了，“不过……我有这个荣幸，不是吗？”

“没错。”Crowley不置可否地耸耸肩，将怀中的天使搂得更紧了些。

Ⅳ.Keep me from the cages under the control.  
Running in the dark to find the east of Eden.  
让我远离受控的牢笼  
在黑夜中奔跑，找寻伊甸之东

Crowley的梦里一片黑暗，这让他感觉有些好笑，毕竟黑暗这种东西很少来纠缠属性相同的恶魔，它们通常会盘旋在人类的噩梦中，或许有时候还能捉到两只弱小的天使。

“看到了吗？”黑暗中突然有人说话，四周传来一阵阵回音。

Crowley被那人突如其来的开口吓了一跳，他下意识的想反问，却发现自己说不出话来。

“你的天使，看到了吗？他抛弃了你。”那个声音从四面八方传来，好像有无数个人在同时说话一般。

Crowley眯起眼睛，恶魔的本能让他感受到空气中充盈的恶意，这让他很不爽，他甚至能够看到那个人——如果“他”是人的话——嘴角边挂着不怀好意的冷笑。

Crowley环视四周，却什么也看不到，但他心里不安的预感却在慢慢扩散。

“认清现实吧，恶魔。”那个声音又靠近了一点，寒冷像是有实体一般从Crowley的嘴唇、眼睛、耳朵流入他的身体，把五脏六腑全都冰冻住了，同时让他感到恶心反胃、头晕目眩，“他怎么可能和你在一起，怎么可能为你堕落？”

整个空间仿佛骤然缩小，虽然依旧漆黑一片，Crowley却有一种逼仄到快要窒息的感觉。

Crowley本以为自己对和天使关系很有信心，直到现在才发现自己其实一点也不敢肯定，天使是否爱他、在乎他。

“你看看你，可怜的恶魔，啧啧啧，一点也不敢确定呢。”那个声音似乎在为他感到惋惜，还叹着气感叹了好几下，“可惜啊，你一厢情愿地爱着，结果对方却连一点点都不在乎。”

Crowley的直觉告诉他，天使绝对是爱他的，但是……

“但是，”那个声音轻易地看穿了Crowley的想法，残忍地点出Crowley心中一直逃避的念头，“天使谁都爱啊，特别是他——Aziraphale。他的爱仿佛用不完一样，你怎么能知道他不过只是在对你履行着义务——因为那爱一切生物的本能呢？”

但是，我们对彼此是特殊的……我们，我们一起经历了那么多……Crowley心里的声音渐渐弱下去，似乎他心中那看似不可动摇的念头也渐渐在消失了。

“是那个天使吗？是他让你变得如此脆弱吗？”那个声音似乎就在恶魔的耳边，又似乎远在天边，它似乎窥见了恶魔内心最无力的地方，便毫不留情地将利剑送上，“看看你自己，变成什么样子了？”

那残忍至极的刽子手稍稍停顿了一会，再出现时却变成了Aziraphale的声音。

“你觉得我们是什么？我们还能是什么？”

“不，Crowley，我们……我们已经结束了。”

“从来就没有过‘我们的阵营’，Crowley，以后也不会有的。”

天使……Crowley无声地叫着Aziraphale，声音小得仿佛是怕那个天使听见，然后天使就会用属于他自己的柔软方式，来击碎他那不切实际的幻想，让他遍体鳞伤。

心口仿佛破开一道裂缝，源源不断、温热的鲜血从中涌出，脱离了胸腔后又迅速冷却，在衣服上凝结成血块，堵在那里，不仅没有阻止鲜血的流逝，反而让Crowley感到更加喘不过气。

“你该走了，Crowley。”

脚下的地面突然消失，Crowley缓缓地向下坠落，眼泪从他的眼眶中滑下，凝聚成一颗又一颗晶莹的水珠漂浮在空中，明明伸手不见五指，但他能看见它们反射出白色的、金色的光芒，而每一颗泪珠中，似乎都有他软乎乎得像奶油泡芙一样的天使。

Aziraphale……Aziraphale！说好的爱呢，天使。我们才表明心意，你就要这样狠心抛弃我吗？Crowley想着，他什么都想说，但最后能够出口化成音节的，却一个字也没有，而他的天使，似乎也成了他挥之不去的梦魇。

下坠的速度越来越快，天使的声音被扭曲拉长，模糊得让他无法听清，他甚至感到有点庆幸起来。

恶魔此时突然开始无比想念起Aziraphale，想念他奶白色的卷发，想念他如同晨间时分雾霭弥漫的海面一般的烟蓝色眼眸，想念他对自己满腹的、却不常以言语表露的爱意。

求你了，天使，别丢下我……Crowley第一次向天使哀求。

伊甸园之蛇被残酷地揪住软肋，拔下爪牙，与他自己的泪水一起，渐渐化作无边黑暗。

那个声音发出得逞似的阴恻恻的笑声，消失在一片寂静之中。

然后Crowley醒了。

“说完了，”Crowley有些闷闷不乐，显然回忆这个梦并没有给他带来多好的感受。

“你怕我抛弃你，Crowley。”Aziraphale抓住Crowley的手，他那两条弧度柔和的眉毛紧紧地蹙在一起。

“恶魔什么都不会怕的，天使。”Crowley脸上写满了悲伤，其中隐藏的担忧和心有余悸也被Aziraphale看得一清二楚，“但我就怕这个。”

“你相信我吗，Crowley？”Aziraphale难得严肃地问道，他直视着恶魔，烟蓝色的眼睛像是黎明的天空。

“当然，天使，我当然相信你。”Crowley回答道。

“那么，关于我的爱，说是没有用的。看着我的眼睛，Crowley，”Aziraphale跪坐起来，略微低头俯视着恶魔，一字一句地说道，“你需要自己来感受。”

“但是，天使，你知道恶魔是感觉不到爱的。”Crowley不知道自己为什么会惧怕天使的目光，它们像春风一样柔和，却让他不由自主地想要躲闪。

“你不一样，Crowley。你对我有爱，那么你就能感受到我对你的爱。”天使笃定地说道，“你可以战胜那个梦的，Crowley，那就是你必须要克服的东西。”

Crowley深吸一口气，闭上了眼睛。他的手被天使引领着，轻轻地贴上天使的胸口，心跳的节奏不疾不徐，却隔着一层柔软的皮肉有力地传入恶魔的掌心。

Crowley主动隔绝了自己的视线，但他在黑暗中看到了一条条金色的丝线，从天使的心口处游动出来，缠上他的手腕和小臂。

他突然想睁开眼睛，却感觉到天使温热的手掌覆在上面。

“别睁眼。”

Crowley深吸一口气，被天使的气息包围的感觉好极了，让他不由得有些贪恋起来。

金色的丝线在空中缓慢地浮动着，不疾不徐，宛如天使内心那沉淀了六千年的感情。直到最后，它们找到了恶魔心脏的位置，缓缓融入进去，然后便消失得无影无踪。

“我看到了爱，天使，你的爱。”Crowley将天使的手拉下来，然后将一个吻印在他的手腕，“这简直太不可思议了，一个……一个恶魔，竟然可以看到‘爱’。”

“因为你也有‘爱’啊。”天使露出一个笑容，随即有些不好意思地扭过头看着窗外，他又转回来看着Crowley，小声说道，“早安，我亲爱的。”

声音很小，但恶魔听到了，于是他把天使拉过来，给了他一个早安吻。

窗外天光已经大亮，又有鸟叫声悠悠地从街道上传来。Crowley和Aziraphale的早晨就像任何一对普通而又甜蜜的情侣一样，充满了幸福与爱意，而恶魔心中一直困扰他的那一点不安，也随着这场噩梦烟消云散了。

Ⅴ.Call me wild drinking up the sunshine.  
Be my man and show me what it feels like.  
唤我狂野吧，将阳光一饮而尽  
做我的男人，告诉我那感觉如何

自从那场噩梦过后，与Aziraphale坦诚相待，谈了几乎一整夜的Crowley彻底放下了心头的担忧，于是他开始没心没肺但又尽心尽力地思考如何将天使诱惑上他的床，不是陪他睡觉，而是另一种意义上的……上床。

但活了六千年的天使明显在情爱方面异常迟钝，再给他一千年的时间他都不会明白，Crowley平时这样这样的行为或者那样那样的暗示是要和他上床的意思。

难道他以为人类的后代都是用奇迹变出来的吗？Crowley看着整天不顾形象把自己泡在美食堆里的Aziraphale，咬咬牙，差点把手里的叉子撅断，他已经不是第一次怀疑天使压根不知道世界上有“做爱”这件事了。

而Crowley毫无办法，他总不能强迫天使。首先，他不想他们的关系因为这件事而恶化，毕竟他光把天使追到手就花了六千年；其次，这种事情也要你情我愿才能让双方都尝到甜头。

但Crowley怀疑，再这么等下去，自己不是变成性冷淡，就是变成禁欲主义者。

所以采取一些行动还是很有必要的，Crowley在给绿植浇水的时候心不在焉地想着，以至于忽略了一片长着叶斑的叶子，这让那株植物松了口气。

Crowley把喷壶随手一扔，然后戴上墨镜，开着宾利到了书店门前。金黄色的蛇瞳有些紧张地收缩了一下，他拿起一束新鲜的玫瑰，推开了店门。

店里还有两个女孩在看书，她们时不时地小声交谈，偶尔有笑声传来，而Aziraphale则在旁边一脸纠结地望着她们。

Crowley一眼就看出天使在想什么，而且书店的顾客都知道他是个奇怪的老板，开着书店，却又总是千方百计地阻止他们买书，毕竟这一屋子的古董费了Aziraphale不少的心血。

“希望我这样不会让你感觉唐突，亲爱的。”Crowley走近Aziraphale，一只手虚搂住他，然后在他的耳畔落下一个轻轻的吻。

他的声音不大，但却让在场的四个人都听得清清楚楚，他听到两个女孩发出被压得很低的惊呼声，随即满意地转过身去，把玫瑰插在书桌上的花瓶里。

透明的玻璃在夕阳的照耀下显出绚烂的色彩，光芒打在木质的书桌上，像正午的湖面一样波光粼粼，玫瑰殷红的花瓣上还沾染着水珠，娇艳欲滴地绽放着，成了古色古香的书店里一抹不同寻常的亮色。

“嗯……我猜……我猜是不会的。”突如其来的吻让Aziraphale红了脸，他避开Crowley和两个女孩的眼神，有些结结巴巴地嘀咕道。

“还没打烊吗，天使？太阳都快落山了。”Crowley双手插在兜里，靠在书桌边，他露出一个坏笑，金黄的蛇瞳紧紧地跟随着Aziraphale的动作，“今晚还有事呢。”

说完，他意有所指地偏着头，扫了眼两个女孩。

“那个，时间也不早了，我们就不打扰你们了。”两个女孩瞬间明白了来自Crowley的逐客令，连忙摆摆手走出门外。

“不打算感谢我一下吗，天使？”Crowley向前倾了倾身子，问道，“多给你争取了些休息时间，还成功地让她们没有买书。”

“不打算。”天使把门口的木牌翻到“打烊”的一面，说道，“你这是在给我添乱。”

“好吧，随便你怎么说。”恶魔耸耸肩，又说道，“但至少你不讨厌它吧？”

“我想……并不讨厌，”他拿起外套，转过身看着Crowley，耳根还是红透的，说道，“走吧，我还要锁门呢。”

Crowley打开公寓的门。

他扭头看了看自己身边的天使，突然对“和天使上床”这件事感到无法抑制的渴望，他问道，声音有些颤抖：“天使，如果我说……我想和你上床，你会怎么想？”

“……”Aziraphale沉默了一会，直到两人都进了门，走过了那些心理上受了严重创伤的绿植后，他才开口道，“其实，Crowley……我觉得……”

“我们一个是天使一个是恶魔，本来在一起就不合适，更别说上床了？”Crowley却先一步打断他的话，说道，“对吗？”

恶魔装作不在意一样地靠着自己的桌子，一只手若无其事地放在兜里，另一只手却早就躲在身体的阴影里紧紧地攥成了拳头，指节都因为用力而泛白。他还没有取下墨镜，因为他知道自己现在完全没法直视天使，特别是那双纯净无暇的蓝色眼睛。  
他不敢看那里面倒映出的自己，一个无耻的、卑劣的、满身污秽的恶魔，怎么配得上那个叫Aziraphale的、那么美好、善良的天使。

“不，Crowley，你先冷静一下。”Aziraphale深吸一口气，看上去有些艰难，但他十分坚定地、一字一句地继续开口说道，“我知道，这听起来可能会让你不太好接受，但是……”

“……但是，Crowley，你一定要相信我，我其实……并不是很介意，你知道，对于……做爱这件事……”Aziraphale停顿了一下，继续说道，“毕竟，我们现在也已经没有阵营了……所以，我想……何不试着去接受一下属于人类的生活，比如……”

“做爱。”Crowley悬着的心已经彻底放下了，他接上Aziraphale的话，然后舔了舔嘴唇，把墨镜取下来扔到一边，“撒旦啊，你可真是个天使。”

Crowley一步一步地把天使逼到墙边，他一只手撑在Aziraphale的肩膀旁边，一只手贴上天使温暖的侧颈。手有点凉，他能很清晰地感觉到手心下的那块皮肤冒起一片鸡皮疙瘩，随后他的手指轻柔地划过天使的下颌和耳廓，就像一根羽毛掠过水面，这让天使有些无所适从地扭过头。

“要不就今晚吧，天使。”恶魔低沉的嗓音直接在耳边响起，天使第一次在他说话的时候和他离得那么近，他甚至能分辨出空气中被扰乱的微小气流和Crowley声带的振动。

Crowley觉得自己六千年来尽管每次似乎都在做着恶魔的本职工作，但到现在为止，只有这次，他才感觉自己真正地在诱惑。他想让天使沉沦，被蛊惑，完完全全地听他的话，成为他的所有物，任他摆布。

“我想要你，特别是今天——”Crowley轻轻地吻了几次Aziraphale的嘴角，每次都如蜻蜓点水一般稍纵即逝，他呼吸间带起的热气有些急促地打在天使的脸上，他挑开天使戴得服服帖帖的领结，金黄的蛇瞳中透露出强烈的欲望，“——答应我，天使，你已经快把我逼疯了。”

“听着，Crowley，其实……”Aziraphale有些紧张，喉结忍不住上下滑动了一下，“我还是有点不适应的……毕竟以前从来没有过……这会不会太快了些……”

“……我明白，我可以等你准备好了再继续。”Crowley的动作戛然而止，他像是被人迎面泼了一盆冷水，瞳孔渐渐黯淡下来，仿佛即将熄灭的火堆，“晚饭要吃什么，我给你弄点？”

他拿开手，想要转身，但袖子却被Aziraphale一把拉住。

“Crowley，我……我不是这个意思。”Aziraphale扯了扯Crowley的袖子，解释道，“我只是……真的有点紧张而已，我没有介意你，不过……要在这里吗？”

“那——我们去房间？”Crowley有些诧异，每当他看到天使的表情时，总觉得是自己在欺负他，于是他微微低头，给了Aziraphale一个温柔的浅吻，“好，不过今天就没有晚饭了，你得做好饿肚子的准备，我的天使。”

从客厅到卧室只有短短几步距离，而Crowley在天使的耳边低语着，就像他曾经对夏娃的所作所为一样，只不过这一次他要用心上千倍而已。

恶魔耐着性子去脱天使身上那些保养了一百八十多年的衣服，免得明天早上天使还要为了这点鸡毛蒜皮的小事和他吵上一架。

天使的身体柔软得简直要和Crowley的床融为一体，在四周铁灰色的包围下，他洁白得就像一片云一样。Crowley忍不住咬上他的侧颈，留下淡红色的痕迹，他酒红色的头发有些乱了，蹭着Aziraphale的下巴。

Aziraphale手足无措地躺着，任凭恶魔从他的脖颈、肩膀、锁骨、一直亲到胸口，他望着天花板，不知道自己要有些什么反应才好。Crowley敏锐地察觉了他的窘迫，他用一只手和Aziraphale十指相扣，安抚着天使的情绪。

“放松些，天使，别这么紧张，”恶魔向上挪了挪，看着Aziraphale。他用空着的那只手揉了揉天使的卷发，然后吻上了他，唇齿交缠间，天使内心的不安渐渐被抚平。恶魔放开他，嘴唇又印在他的额头，“我又不会伤害你，亲爱的。我们是在做爱，不是杀人，也不是放火，别一副视死如归的样子，你应该享受它。”

“这是第一次，我希望它是美好的。”Crowley又吻上Aziraphale，他感受着天使从唇齿间散发出的的纯洁，小心翼翼地撬开天使微微合拢的牙关，他第一次感受到了人类所痴迷的、可笑的虔诚，就在他的舌尖与Aziraphale相碰，尝到天使的味道，并感到其中甜美的那一刹那。

他成了天使最忠诚的信徒，他沉沦其中，无法自拔，就像将世上的光芒都一饮而尽一般。

“天使，我想看一看你的翅膀。”Crowley放开天使后，突然说道。两人之间的距离依旧很近，几乎鼻尖相碰，“可以吗？我好久没看见它们了。”

“明明那个周六还看了的……”Aziraphale的气息已经有些不稳，胸口有些急促地起伏着。不仅脸是红的，眼眶也浮上一层薄薄的红色，水汽让他的那双蓝眼睛看起来像清晨时分大雾弥漫的海洋。

“那可是世界末日啊，天使。先把命保住了，才能有精力去关心它们。”Crowley看着明显已经情动的Aziraphale，他收紧了环在天使腰上的手臂，他知道天使是不会拒绝他的。

Aziraphale的手搭在Crowley的肩上，面对Crowley的要求，他总是会满足，这一次也一样。他直起身子，跪在床上，然后深吸一口气，有窸窸窣窣的声音从他身后传来，那对雪白的翅膀从他的背上伸展开来，耀眼得似乎照亮了整个房间。

Crowley吐了吐信子，迅速地脱掉自己的外套和上衣，露出结实的脊背和漂亮的腰线，这让天使有一点小小的羡慕。

随后，同样迅速地，属于恶魔的那对黑色翅膀也出现在他的背上。与此同时，一股硝烟与火焰的味道传进天使的鼻腔。奇怪的是，他并不感觉到刺鼻，甚至还有些喜欢那味道。

他目不转睛地看着面前漆黑如墨，却意外光滑和柔顺的翅膀，感叹道：“上帝啊，它们真漂亮。Crowley，我可以，可以摸一下吗？”

“你想干什么都可以，甚至——如果你愿意的话——我可以用它来操你。”Crowley恶趣味地舔了舔嘴唇，说道。

面对天使那双蠢蠢欲动的手，Crowley状似无所谓地耸耸肩，其实内心早就被一点自豪和骄傲填满了。除了他自己以外，Aziraphale是六千年来第一个能够有机会摸他的翅膀的生物。诚如Aziraphale所说，Crowley的翅膀真的很漂亮，丢开颜色不讲，这样一对翅膀就算在天堂也绝对能得到如令人惊艳一类的称赞。

这和Crowley的精心保养也有很大的关系，当然，他可舍不得对着自己的翅膀大喊大叫。

地狱里面觊觎Crowley翅膀的恶魔不在少数，但每一个都被他狠狠地警告了一次，从此就再也没有恶魔敢打他翅膀的主意了。

“我从来没想过恶魔的翅膀能这么……这么完美。天哪！为什么我六千年前没有注意到它们。”天使对恶魔那已经能算是下流的调戏置之不理，显然把做爱这档子事给抛之脑后了。他只是自顾自的感叹着，用一只手扶住恶魔的肩膀，一只手则径直奔着翅膀去了。

几根坚实的长骨作为支撑，上面覆盖着一层薄薄的皮肉和一层漆黑的绒毛，透出一股沁人心脾的暖意，这让最外面那些原本像地狱一样冰冷的、美丽修长的翎羽都沾上了类似于人间烟火的气息，显得平易近人了许多。

“事实上，地狱那一群家伙应该都没有翅膀的。”Crowley说道，而Aziraphale疑惑地看了他一眼，“如果你觉得几根烧焦了的羽毛也能算作是翅膀的话。”

然后Aziraphale了然地点了点头，继续去研究他的翅膀了。天使很诧异，他本以为恶魔的翅膀都会像利剑一样坚硬无情，但他手指底下的每一根羽毛都出乎意料的柔软。

然而从天使碰上翅膀的那一刻开始，Crowley就大气都不敢出一下地僵在了原地，甚至在天使轻轻地抚摸过他翅膀与皮肤交接的地方时，他还情不自禁地颤抖了一下。尽管这确实是难以察觉的，而天使也确实没有察觉到Crowley这一点小小的反常。

这简直不像一个恶魔了！Crowley从没料到自己的翅膀如此敏感，于是他在内心狠狠地唾弃了一下自己。但此时天使正专心致志沉迷于的事情和前所未有的酥麻的感觉，都无可避免地成为比圣水还要让Crowley难以忍受的酷刑。

“行了吗？”Crowley有些失去耐心了，他下身的反应甚至比之前还要剧烈，但他又不得不耐心地等着天使把那双精心保养的手挪开。

“转过去，天使。”然后他说道，语气罕见地带了些强硬，像是命令。但裹挟在其中的，属于情欲的沙哑，表明他仅仅只是急不可耐了而已。

天使顺从地转过去了，但他很显然并不知道Crowley让他这样做的目的是什么，他已经完完全全沉浸在了Crowley那独一无二的翅膀带给他的震撼之中。

然而下一秒，恶魔用温柔但又不可抗拒的力量将他按在了床上，温暖坚实的胸膛贴上他的后腰处，然后他感觉到炙热的气息接近了自己的翅膀根部。

“难道我的魅力还比不上这对破破烂烂的翅膀吗？”Crowley的嫉妒不加掩饰地流露出来，粗心大意如Aziraphale，也能感觉到他的不愉快，“我要把它们割了，让你的注意力只能集中在我的身上！”

“Crowley……”Aziraphale对于此时的Crowley束手无策，他可从来没有过安慰人的经验，毕竟每次也都是恶魔来安慰他。

Aziraphale同时也有一点慌乱，他的双手被Crowley牢牢地按住了，他从未见过Crowley如此强势地对他。随即，Crowley吻上了他的后背，湿润的触感扫过被气流扰乱的白色绒羽，沾上柔嫩白皙的皮肤。

“Crowley……这太过了……”Crowley的动作轻柔，别样的感觉朝Aziraphale铺天盖地地涌来，他忍不住颤栗起来，试图缩起身子躲开。但他没有成功，Crowley的吻一路向上，直到Aziraphale颤抖得一塌糊涂的翼尖。

“行了天使，把翅膀收起来吧。”Crowley意犹未尽地松开Aziraphale，一边说着，一边收起了自己的翅膀。他朝着面红耳赤的天使眨眨眼睛，诱惑意味十足，“不然接下来的事就不方便了。”

Crowley也和别人上过床，不过从六千年这个时间跨度上来看，数目并不多。而所有他的旧情人们——不论男女——都一致地认为，Crowley是个温柔体贴的床伴。Crowley从来没有在下面过，但他对他的床伴还算不错，他似乎偏爱长和细致的前戏，这让和Crowley上床成为一种享受。

但天使Aziraphale不见得这么想。

恶魔的亲吻从天使的额头、鼻梁、嘴唇、脖颈、锁骨，一直绵延到胸口、小腹、膝盖、脚踝、脚背，当然，手腕和手背他也不会放过。

恶魔在天使胸前的两个凸起上花了大功夫，他的舌尖反复舔过它们，直到它们充血红肿了都不肯罢休。最后天使只有用早已沙哑和绵软起来的声音求恶魔放过它们。

“你怎么能对我提出如此无理的要求呢，天使？”Crowley轻轻咬住Aziraphale一边的乳尖，牙齿掠过它的表面，痛感夹杂着快感像海浪一样席卷了Aziraphale的大脑。他的一只手搭在Crowley的后脑勺上，此时的他只能无意识地抓紧了Crowley酒红的头发，将要反驳的话忘得一干二净。

“天使要懂得体谅别人，不是吗？”Crowley不怀好意地说着，动不动就搬出天使应该遵守道德一类的威胁，这倒很符合恶魔一贯的作风。

Crowley看了眼可怜兮兮的天使，终于好心地松开了饱受折磨的两点，转而吻上天使的腰侧，雪白的皮肤上浮现淡淡的粉红色，冒着一层细密的汗珠。不知道是不是Crowley的错觉，他深吸一口气，觉得天使身上有一股牛奶混合着可可的香味。

怪不得这么胖。Crowley勾了勾嘴角，在天使的肚子上留下了一个显眼的牙印。

Crowley一只手撑在Aziraphale的腰侧，另一只手则钻到了Aziraphale的两腿之间。Crowley揉了揉天使的大腿根示意他放松，然后用一根手指找到了Aziraphale从未被人触碰的地方。

“等等，”Crowley突然停下来，“天使不是无性别的吗？”

“是……是啊。”Aziraphale明白Crowley看到了什么，他也明白Crowley在惊讶些什么，“但是可以有性别的，我选了一个，在六千年以前，最开始的时候。”

“然后你选了男性？”恶魔是有些诧异，他感叹道，“撒旦啊……我觉得你这块软乎乎的奶油泡芙更适合当一个女孩子。”

“如果你不喜欢，我可以改变它的。”Aziraphale说道，“现在就可以。”

不知是不是Crowley的错觉，他觉得天使的眼眶更红了，像要哭了一样。

“别这么做，天使。”Crowley贴上他的额头，肌肤接触间传递着彼此的温度，连呼吸声都近在咫尺，热气拍打在对方的脸颊，“我没有不喜欢，天使，你的一切我都能接受。”

“我爱的是Aziraphale，不论性别，不论长相，不论声音。”恶魔难得严肃地说道。

然后Crowley挑了挑眉，舌头舔过嘴唇，金黄色的蛇瞳一动不动地注视着Aziraphale。

“而且事实上，和男人做爱的感觉不亚于女人，甚至——”他停顿了一下，凑近天使，信子轻佻地缠上耳垂，扫过耳廓。他压低声音说道，故意把气息都送进天使敏感的耳朵，“——还要更棒。“

随后，他在Aziraphale下身处游走不停的手终于停了下来，然后他尝试着，小心翼翼地挤进了一个指节。

“不，Crowley……！”Aziraphale条件反射地绷紧了身子，这令Crowley的动作更加困难了。天使惊慌失措地抓住Crowley那只作为支撑的手，眼前的视野一片模糊。

“天使，别哭……”Crowley把手撤出来，他温柔地吻上Aziraphale透着薄红的眼角，出声安慰道。

他心里很明白，Aziraphale有如此激烈的反应绝不是因为疼，他问道：“我弄疼你了？”

不出他所料，天使摇摇头。

“别这么紧张，亲爱的。我知道你是第一次，我会慢慢来的。”Crowley似乎在不知不觉中用上了自己诱惑的手段，嗓音里多了一种魔力，让Aziraphale慢慢平静下来了。Crowley趁热打铁，“放松点，天使。你应该享受它，试着享受它。”

“我很抱歉，Crowley，我实在是……”Aziraphale话还没说完，就被Crowley用竖起的食指打断了。

“现在话多，别到时候你连叫都叫不出来。”Crowley坏笑着勾起嘴角，伸手打了个响指，Aziraphale干涩的后穴中瞬间充满了润滑液，或许是恶魔故意的，过多的透明液体顺着穴口的褶皱缓慢地滴到被单上，微凉的感觉让Aziraphale忍不住打了个寒噤。

随即，Crowley再一次缓缓地推进了一根手指，天使则无措地抓紧了床单，随着Crowley用手指模仿起性交的动作，他的喘息渐渐加快了。

Crowley则惊叹于天使的柔软，他适应得很快，Crowley已经放进了第二根手指。

摩擦和肠道本身的温度将润滑液搅得升温，敏感点被几次碾过，而天使碍于脸皮薄，只是攥着皱成一团的被单喘息着，两条腿夹住了Crowley的腰。

偶尔有细碎的声音传进Crowley的耳朵，不是被压抑的呻吟，就是在悄悄叫着恶魔的名字，从“Anthony”到“Crawley”再到“Crowley”，似乎这样就能让自己放松下来。

而后者则让Crowley彻底没了脾气，对于一直得不到反馈这件事也轻飘飘地一笔带过，但手上的动作却更加肆无忌惮起来。

“别这么害羞，天使。”Crowley用自己汗湿了的额头蹭蹭天使同样布满汗珠的额头，下身早已经硬得发疼，但想着不能伤到他，就勉强压住自己急促的呼吸，调侃道，“我听说你在二十世纪六十年代还当过性学方面的专家，你害羞成这个样子，怎么把研究做出来的？嗯？”

“呼……我…嗯…我没有……”Aziraphale主动环上Crowley的肩，贴上他的唇角，断断续续地反驳道。

“没有什么？”Crowley当然不会放过这样的机会，他侧过头堵住Aziraphale接下来的话，又不依不饶地纠缠了天使好一会。

片刻过后，Crowley小心翼翼地挤进了第三根手指，他半是担忧半是玩笑地问道：“感觉怎么样？”

“可……可以了，Crowley，你……进来吧……”Aziraphale几乎是嗫嚅着说出这句话的，他其实并不知道自己是否真的准备好了，但他能够很明显地感觉到，Crowley为了他在忍，他敢肯定这不好受。

“别急。”Crowley的手指在Aziraphale的体内有条不紊地运动着，他温柔地抚平肠壁上的褶皱，偶尔坏心眼地顶上天使的敏感点，然后感受到周围的软肉紧紧地包裹上来。Crowley承认，光是想象着自己等会进去的感觉和情形，他就已经有些透不过气了。

“尽管你已经这么热情了，”Crowley把手抽出来，故意拿到Aziraphale面前晃了晃，粘稠的液体在之间牵连出一条一条的细丝，金黄色的蛇瞳里满是促狭的笑意，“但我不想伤着你。”

Crowley逗了逗天使也就心满意足了，正准备把手收回去，却发现有一滴液体不知怎的落在天使的嘴角附近，他皱皱眉，想用另一只手把它抹掉。

“不用，”Aziraphale拦住恶魔的手，然后当着恶魔的面，伸出舌头把它舔掉了，嫣红的舌尖在皮肤上留下一片亮晶晶的水渍。他有些心虚地看了恶魔一眼，说道，“继续吧。”

“操……天使，你知不知道你在做什么……”Crowley的眸子眯了起来，传递出一种危险的气息，他没有再压抑属于蛇类的“嘶嘶”声，它们清晰地出现在Crowley的每一个音节中，“你总能让我轻易地失去耐心啊，我亲爱的。”

Crowley放弃了忍耐，他用下身缓缓撑开穴口，肠壁欲拒还迎地裹上来，紧接着又紧紧地收缩了一阵，这让Crowley倒吸了一口凉气。Aziraphale感到胀痛持续不断地传来，并不让他无法忍受，只是恶魔的尺寸让他觉得自己快要被撕裂了。

“放松，天使，深呼吸。”Crowley知道自己不能停下来，他现在唯一能做的，就是安慰此时躺在他身下、眼泪都要疼出来的Aziraphale，“抓住我的手，或者咬也行。”

“Crowley，Crowley……疼……不行……”Aziraphale觉得自己连呼吸都不敢用力，他抬手想抓住恶魔，却还是舍不得，指尖掠过他的皮肤，然后落在床上，狠狠地攥住了被单。

“再忍一下，马上就好。”Crowley有些心疼Aziraphale绞得通红的指尖，于是伸手拨开他紧握的拳头，自己与他十指相扣，顺便救出了那团可怜的布料。

“呜……Crowley……Crowley……”Aziraphale眼眶通红，他弓起腰，呼吸灼热而又急促，无意识地叫着恶魔的名字，这让Crowley有些慌了阵脚。

Crowley现在已经完全进入到天使的体内，他停下动作，好让天使有时间来适应。Crowley俯身，用舌尖卷走Aziraphale眼角滑落的泪水。

天使急促的呼吸渐渐平复，Crowley这才又动起来，仅仅一次，他就精准无比地顶上了那个点，Aziraphale瞬间僵硬了，连带着呼吸都跟着停滞了一秒。Crowley笑了笑，甩掉额头上的汗珠，下身却是毫不留情地动起来。

“Crowley……不，不……啊……”疼痛被渐渐化解，但Aziraphale对于接下来汹涌的情欲却更加不知所措，他抓紧了恶魔的手，仰起头，露出白皙的、修长的颈子。

天使最脆弱的部位暴露在恶魔的眼前，凸出的喉结随着天使的喘息颤抖着，Crowley不由自主地低头咬上天使的侧颈，轻微的刺痛感为这场气氛正好的情事推波助澜。

“别……Crowley……呜……停下……”Aziraphale的一只手还和Crowley十指相扣，于是他只好用另一只手抵住Crowley的肩，白色的卷发完全被汗水打湿了，有两绺垂下来，粘在他的额头上。Aziraphale试图弓起身子躲开，却被Crowley扣住了腰杆。

润滑用的液体和肠壁产生的液体混合在一起，在恶魔抽离的时候从泛红的穴口滴落到床上，牵扯出一根根闪着光的细丝。淡淡的麝腥味弥散在空气里，透露着一种说不出的淫靡。Crowley又一次挺腰，破开讨好般簇拥上来的穴肉，蹭过天使的敏感点，顶到了更深的地方。

“我觉得你挺享受的，干嘛要停下呢？”Crowley含住天使的耳垂，蛇一般分叉的舌尖舔过他的耳廓，又轻飘飘地扫过耳蜗。恶魔又开始诱惑天使了，他压低了声音说道，“别再矜持了，天使，你可是在做爱，对象还是一个恶魔。”

Crowley不怀好意地强调着某些单词，顺便迎合着说话的停顿转折，一次又一次地将自己送进天使的体内。

现在的节奏让Crowley很满意，除了飙车以外，他做所有事都显得漫不经心。就算是性爱也一样，速度并不快，但每一次冲撞都完美地让天使的理智断掉一根弦，而这令Aziraphale很不好受。

“守旧不算个太好的习惯，天使。”Crowley贴着天使的嘴角，而天使现在正有些委屈，但又并不抗拒Crowley带给他的快感，矛盾的心理让他不知所措，只有抓紧了恶魔的手低声呜咽着。Crowley顺势牵起Aziraphale的手，在上面落下一个吻，他继续说道，“特别是在这种时候。”

“Crowley……慢点，慢点……我受不了……”Aziraphale的蓝眼睛有些涣散，目光游移不定地散落在各处，只在天使的视野里勾勒出一个属于恶魔的、不甚清楚的身影。有泪水从眼角滑下，被Crowley用舌尖轻柔地拭去。

天使咬住自己的手背，堵住险些破口而出的呻吟，然后艰难地带着哭腔呢喃道，哀求Crowley能够给他片刻时间喘息。

“别试着去隐藏它们，天使，我知道你想要。”Crowley的手指插进天使的卷发里，天使的上身紧绷着，微微弓起，呻吟再也无法抑制地流露出来，缱绻地缠绕在恶魔的耳边。

夜色渐渐深了，房间里暗下来，而恶魔那对像火一样燃烧的金黄色眸子在黑暗中显得格外耀眼。

“想要光吗，天使？”Crowley看着天使，眼里是持续了六千年的温柔，他放慢了动作，却次次顶上那个足以让天使发疯的点。他们的一只手仍然紧握，手掌间早就布满汗水，却没有一方想要松手。

Crowley用另一只手打了个响指，点亮了床头突然多出来的一盏台灯，恰到好处的暖橙色更增加了房间里的暧昧氛围。

恶魔再一次顶上天使的敏感点，然后天使射了出来，白色粘稠的液体沾上两人的小腹，高潮同时逼出了他背后那对洁白的翅膀，原本整洁的羽毛不过片刻就变得凌乱，敏感的翅膀根部与被单摩擦，很快便染上一层淡红色，快感和轻微的刺痛流窜进天使的感官。

“别……Crowley……啊……我受不了了……”Aziraphale的声音有些沙哑，整个身体不受控制地微微发颤，“Crowley……不行……停下……”

“天使，亲爱的，再等一下。”Crowley吻着天使的鬓角，伸展开自己的翅膀，黑色的羽翼覆盖下来，黑白分明的羽毛交织在一起，传递着属于彼此的体温。

高潮后的天使更加敏感，后穴也收缩得不成样子，恶魔的喘息声渐渐重起来，而那双眸子却更亮了。虽然此刻比起之前要花十二分的力气，但他的动作没有停，Aziraphale只能摇着头无声地拒绝。

Crowley黑色的翅膀将天使整个笼罩在里面，对天使来说，周围充满了属于Crowley的气息，混杂了蛇类的冰冷、火焰的炙热、地狱的硫磺和温柔的爱意的味道，天使可以从中分辨出太多太多的东西，但那始终是属于Crowley独一无二的味道，始终能够带给他安心的感觉。

而Aziraphale过度沉迷于恶魔气息的后果就是，他混沌的大脑被搅和得更乱，连去期盼Crowley能够早点解决的余力都没有了。

天使白皙的大腿根被恶魔不知是有意还是无意地掐出一道道红痕，后穴变成了艳红色，那层薄薄的粘膜被折磨得够呛，每一次摩擦都带来火辣辣的感觉，然而快感很快就轻而易举地将它给淹没了。

不久天使就如愿了，他松了口气，把自己陷进床垫里，正准备好好休息一下时，他听见了他这辈子最痛恨的一个信息。

“别睡着了，天使。”恶魔依旧没有放开Aziraphale，他放软了语气哀求道，“我还有另一个。”

Ⅵ.Denim sky unbuttoned down the middle.  
Spilling out little by little.  
幽暗的天空，从天空断开  
一点点地被撕裂

早晨，阳光透过恶魔公寓里铁灰色窗帘间的缝隙照进卧室。Aziraphale裹着被子睡得正香，露出的皮肤上交杂着斑驳的吻痕、咬痕、还有按压过的痕迹。

Crowley已经醒了，他看着Aziraphale，蛇瞳里竟然罕见地有着歉意和心虚，他心想，撒旦啊，我昨天晚上都干了些什么……

他翻身坐起来，随便挑了件衣服套上。被单上的痕迹用奇迹清理过了，天使那套总是服服帖帖的米白色礼服也整齐地放在床头。

恶魔看了眼手腕上的表，倒吸了口凉气，嘶……九点三十，有点迟了。

Crowley离开之前又回头看了看熟睡中的天使，然后他跪在床上，小心翼翼地在天使的额头上留下一个早安吻。

天使睡醒都已经是Crowley回来之后的事了，他睡眼惺忪地躺了会，一扭头看到了脱下外套又重新躺回床边的恶魔。

“你已经起了吗？我睡了多久？”Aziraphale看了看Crowley穿得好好的衣服，又看了看自己光着的肩膀，有些惊讶的问道。

天使在试图坐起来的时候感受到了全身传来的酸痛，他龇牙咧嘴地小声抱怨了几句，然后一抬头，正好对上Crowley那双似笑非笑的眸子。

“没睡多久，”Crowley的手正搭在天使身上，他拉过Aziraphale，献给天使一个标准得无可挑剔的吻手礼，“不舒服？”

“拜你所赐，”Aziraphale气愤地骂了一句，当然，他的嗓子还哑着，于是话里所包含的威胁意味消失得无影无踪，“坏恶魔！”

鉴于天使完全不会骂出什么更有杀伤力的字眼，Crowley有恃无恐地凑上去讨了个吻，顺便打了个响指，减轻了Aziraphale的不适感。

“好点了吗？”Crowley轻手轻脚地搂过Aziraphale，一只手贴上天使的后腰。他凑到天使的耳边，低声说道，“抱歉，天使，昨天晚上我有点过分了，对不起。”

“我们之间不需要道歉，Crowley。”Aziraphale向后靠在Crowley的肩上，回答道，“而且我是自愿的，昨天晚上我也……”

然后天使就红着脸卡住了，结结巴巴地嘀咕了半天也说不出一句完整的话来。

“你也什么？说啊，天使。”恶魔不怀好意地凑到天使的耳边，逼问着答案。

“我，我也……”天使轻轻地颤抖了一下，“至少……至少不难受！”

“吃点东西吧，可丽饼怎么样？”Crowley笑着放开他，他耐心地等天使有些慢吞吞地穿上衣服，然后拉着天使的手，走向餐桌，“是街角那家店的，我记得你说过味道不错。”

“你刚刚去买的？那家店要排好久的队啊，而且它每天早上只卖两个小时，十点就关门了。”Aziraphale说道，对Crowley一大早不辞辛劳地爬起来给他排队买可丽饼这件事感到有些不可思议。

“算是对昨晚一点小小的补偿。”Crowley眨眨眼睛，说道。

“我从来没有怪过你，Crowley，从来没有。”Aziraphale低声说道，给了恶魔一个拥抱。

Crowley怔住了一瞬，然后他搂住天使，把下巴搁在他的肩膀上。

“我知道，天使。我一直都知道。”

Ⅸ.Epilogue  
尾声

Almighty不常关注人间，六千年前她在伊甸园东门外叫住Aziraphale算是个不大不小的意外。自从那次起她便对那位掌管东门的权天使留了份心眼，毕竟一位胆敢把神赐之物送给被逐出了伊甸园的叛徒的天使，实在是少见。也不能说他对自己不够忠诚，只是他和Gabriel他们太过不同罢了，Aziraphale真正善良得像一个天使。

除此之外，还让Almighty感兴趣的，就是Aziraphale身边的那个恶魔。天使和恶魔天生敌对，说起来这种局面还能算是她一手造成的，但Aziraphale和Crowley之间的感情却超乎了她的想象。

他们陪伴彼此度过六千年的漫长时光，几乎在每一个著名的时期都留下了属于他们自己的痕迹，Almighty见证着他们之间的友情渐渐发酵成爱情。

这似乎不太符合常理啊……上帝看着Crowley在书店外接起了Beelzebub的电话，思考着自己下一步应该怎么做。而在苍蝇王富有技巧性的话语的煽动下，Crowley有点动摇。

恐慌，这是Almighty当时在Crowley的内心感受到的。

但这不就是爱情吗……Almighty只是在天使和恶魔沉浸在酒精中的时候轻轻动了动手指，然后接下来发生的一切都是那么的顺理成章——表白成功，两个各自暗恋了对方六千年的超自然生物在书店昏黄的灯光下拥有了第一个亲吻。

多么美好啊，他们俩可比明争暗斗的两大阵营可爱多了。Almighty嘴角挂着笑意，此时的Aziraphale和Crowley已经同居，而噩梦也在这一夜悄悄降临。

上帝抓过那团代表着噩梦的雾气，翻了翻里面的内容，在皱着眉狠狠地嫌弃了一番Morpheus²品味之后她才松手任那团雾气钻进恶魔的身体。

Crowley和Aziraphale这天吃完晚饭后又在圣詹姆斯公园里的长椅上休息，天使拿了本书在看着，而恶魔则躺着，长腿越过扶手微微地晃着，黑色裤管中露出一截脚踝，酒红的头发又长了不少，铺散在天使的大腿上。

“天使，现在天堂地狱都拿我们没办法，但要是Almighty不同意怎么办？”Crowley一边说着，一边去拉天使的手。Aziraphale的圣戒被恶魔换成了一条黑背红腹的蛇形戒指，缠绕在天使的右手小指上。

“我也不知道，”天使若无其事地说道，但恶魔还是敏锐地从中察觉到了一丝不安，“毕竟主是不可言喻的，谁又能知道她到底是同意还是不同意呢？”

“但愿她现在不管人间的事。”Crowley撇撇嘴，说道。

两人之间短暂地沉默了一会，然后天使把书翻到下一页。

“咦？”Aziraphale疑惑地拿起书中夹的一张纸片，他记得自己没有给这本书做过笔记。

“怎么了？”Crowley撑着身子坐起来，凑到天使的旁边，他看着那张纸，念道，“放心……什么意思？”

“会不会……会不会是你说怕她不同意……”Aziraphale的声音有些发抖，这时，字条上的字缓缓消失，接着又出现新的一行，“祝幸福。”

“背面……背面有署名。”不等恶魔开口，Aziraphale又急忙抢先说道，“是……是Almighty……”

Crowley顿时觉得身上的汗毛都竖起来了，他难得小心翼翼地看了那张纸片一眼——它们正在天使的手中慢慢化为金色的粉末，飘上天空——然后开口说道：“我们这算是……收到了来自上帝的祝福？”

“或许吧……”天使把书关起来放在一边，他因为这件事显得有些心不在焉，一说话便更让人觉得忧心忡忡。

“行了，天使。别再担心了。”Crowley轻声安慰着天使，“上帝这次和我们站在一边。”

天使和恶魔在夕阳的余晖下拥吻。

END.

注：  
Crowley本以为会有烧灼感传来，但什么也没有发生¹：恶魔说爱会烫嘴（很多太太都用过这个设定），但是因为Almighty在其中稍做手脚的原因，Crowley顺利地表达出了他对天使的爱。  
Morpheus²：梦神，对盖曼老师作品睡魔的小小致敬。


End file.
